The invention relates to an integrated electronic circuit, and in particular to an integrated circuit comprising a core circuit generating a measured signal.
A measured signal generated by a core circuit may be further processed in other circuits within an integrated circuit or it may be output. A disturbance in the power supply, e.g. a voltage breakdown, an interruption or an overvoltage may have an undesired effect on the measured signal. Thus the further processing or the output of the signal is impaired. It is an aim of the invention to ensure the processability of the measured signal.